Voldemort's Nightmare
by Voldemort's Only Mistress
Summary: He wants her. He will do anything, and everything to have her. Nothing will stop him from having her.
1. The Capture

_**(A/N – This story was from the account EdwardCullen123 but I decided to make a new one solely on Harry Potter Fan Fictions, so voila!)**_

The Revenge of You-Know-Who

Chapter 1 – The Pursuer

I enter the classroom and freeze. Just meters in front of me stand the merciless, inhumane dark lord, you-know-who. He doesn't see me, but I sense that he is waiting for my arrival. Without a moment's hesitation I turn around and run towards the woman's washroom without making a sound. I know that won't stop him from tracking me down but at least it's a start. The other student's looks at me odd, but I don't care. I need to get away from him.

I am still confused in what I did to offend him so greatly. It has been days now that he has hunted me and I have succeeded in hiding. It's only been luck, and I'm starting to feel as though my luck has run out. I can tell that he's livid. I may be selfish to an outsider's perspective but when you have a mass-murderer chasing you, you want to stay hidden as long as possible. He killed two of my friends trying to find me. They were loyal, considerate, respectful and amazing girls. I will never forget them.

Unfortunately in my case, my pursuer is not just a regular human. He is a powerful wizard, the strongest of the century. That slightly gives me more of a reason to shield away. I locked the bathroom door to give me that second of an advantage to being free.

"Melissa..." I hear my name being called, a hissing at the end. I plug my ears, knowing about his hypnotic voice. I bite my lips, fighting against the sobs threatening to happen. "Melissa…" The voice rings in my head. _Concentrate Melissa, think of happy things. Ignore his voice! _I tell myself repeatedly.

_Where are you Melissa? Don't force me to kill your friends, again._ His voice echoes in my skull. No! He can't win, he can't get me again. I hear the bathroom door creak open. No! No! No! I hear him getting closer, and closer with each step. I lean back against the wall. "Melissa." he says again.

"NO!" I scream, tears flowing out. I pushed back on the wall, desperately trying to get away. He started opening the stall door and out of adrenaline, I rolled underneath the stall wall to the one beside it.

I hear him growl in frustration, which was a terrible mistake on my part. I begin to see moving images of my friends being tortured to death. Their piercing screams penetrate my ear drums. I cry out in anguish. The stall door opens and he simply smiles. He casts a spell on me which made me paralyzed momentarily. He walked towards me smiling wider and wider. _Sleep._ He said and I fell into darkness.

When I woke up the only thing I heard was a clock ticking back and forth. I clenched my teeth in annoyance. Why did my mom put the stupid clock in my room? I told her I didn't want it in here!

Wait a minute...

I soon realized that my wrists and ankles were tied up. I tried moving to see what positions I could perform. Then I remembered the bathroom. You-know-who came and then suddenly everything went dark. _Oh no! This can't be!_ I thought to myself. I heard a door slam and I instantly stopped moving. I didn't want to appear as if I was awake.

_Fool!_ His voice snapped in my head. _Do you know how long you have hidden yourself? Do you know how much each second angers me?_

I couldn't reply because of the gag in my mouth. I must have been screaming! You-know-who realized this because all of a sudden he walked over and grabbed the thing from my throat and yanked it. I screamed, not in pain but that he did it so quickly.

"No, I don't." I said in a shy voice. I didn't want to say any more than I have to.

"WEEKS!" He yelled at me, I winced in fear. He seemed to get larger and larger and myself getting smaller. I closed my eyes and turned my head in a different direction. I didn't want to see him. His skin is so translucent that looks blue. He has small red eyes, slits for a nose that reminds me of a snake, and a mouth in a never-ending frown. He looked absolutely terrifying and I didn't want to look in to his face anymore.

He muttered a spell and my head were forced towards him and my eyes held open by an invisible force. "You have angered me so much Melissa. Because of this I am going to kill more of your friends. It is your entire fault." He said calmly as if it was a regular everyday conversation. I could still here the rage in his voice.

_Okay, that's enough!_ I thought to myself. I then tried with all my energy to get out of the ropes and to move my face. It was a very bad idea especially because my kidnapper was a wizard with many tricks up his sleeve.

_Stop!_ He commanded my brain and I, unwillingly, calmed down. _Now Melissa, we can make this very painful or very easy._

"NEVER! I WILL NEVER!" I yelled with all my might over and over again. You-know-who just stood there, staring at me, unblinking. I was still momentarily paralyzed so my words came out differently. He kept staring at me, rather glaring at me.

It felt like hours before You-know-who moved from his spot. For a few moments I thought he turned into stone.

"Crucio!" he muttered. I have suffered a lot of pain in my life from various things but this was by far the worst pain I had ever felt. I couldn't move because of the bounds holding me down. The fire pouring through my veins were un-be-liev-able.

"Please," I managed to moan, "Please please please! STOP!" I screamed. He finally ended the curse and I was so weak. I desperately wanted to sleep, I just wanted to lose consciousness and wake up from this nightmare. He forced me to stay awake but my body was screaming for rest. He finally left the room but I was still paralyzed and awake.

During the night I was thankful that I didn't have to use the washroom or it would have been the most humiliating time of my life, so far that is.

You-know-who never returned and my fatigue kept getting worse and worse. I desperately wanted to sleep, and every time my eyes drooped I'd be hit by an electric shot. This was terrible torture. I just wanted it to end. I knew what I had to do, I knew what I had to say.

"Fine." I breathed. I had barely the strength to open my mouth. "Fine," I said once more, "I'll give… you.. what you want."

"_And what do I want." _his voice pierced my head.

"_I'm sorry…I was so scared. After seeing my friends – I" _I thought in my head, praying he could hear me.

"What do I want Melissa?" he said out load, now in front of me. I didn't even jump when he suddenly was in front of me.

"After you…killed my friends…I…I just…I didn't know what to do." I mumbled my words, I was running out of energy. I started drooping my eyes more frequently.

He put his hand under my chin and lifted my face. I opened my eyes to the slightest. My eyes shut again and this time they didn't open.

I hear many voices all talking at once. Why can't they be quiet? Don't they know I'm sleeping?

"MELISSA! MELISSA!" I can make out, "MELISSA! WAKE UP!"

"Oh dear, she doesn't seem to be responding. Doctor, call the doctor in!" another voice yelled.

I opened my eyes, ready to yell at the intruders.

"MELISSA!" a few people said at once. I looked around.

I broke out in tears.

Laura, Sarah, Morgan, Jessie, Ben, Amanda, and my boyfriend Matt all stood around me with flowers, cards, and smiles.

"What happened?" I asked

Matt volunteered to say something first, he gave me the flowers and a kiss on the cheek, "We found you unconscious in the woman's washroom, you seemed so spooked when you got to school. When you started running, Ben and I tried to follow you but we couldn't find you. Finally after we told the teachers Morgan and the girls found you in the bathroom."

"Oh Melissa, it was so awful. You were covered in blood, and the look on your face…it's as if you saw death." Jessie started to cry as she explained.

What a horrible nightmare…I can't believe it.

"What did you see Melissa? What were you running from?" Laura asked me, and everyone set their eyes on me.

"It must have been a nightmare…because I thought there was this man chasing after me, and that he killed Sharlene and Leslie and that I was next and he followed me to school. I thought it was real. I just woke up from him torturing me! I felt the pain, I heard his voice in my head!" I began freaking out, "Am I going insane?"

My friends started to cry, Sarah then said "Melissa, the blood they found on you was Sharlene and Leslie's."

My heart stopped. "WHAT?" I screamed. At that point the doctor had walked in,

"Hello Melissa, my name is Dr. Riddle. I am glad to see that you are finally awake. Must have been quite the dream eh?" the doctor smiled at me. I recognized him from somewhere, but I couldn't place it.

"What happened? Where is Sharlene and Leslie? Why was their blood on my clothes?" I demanded.

"If you could all excuse us please, I'd like to speak with Melissa in private if that's alright with you?" the doctor turned from me and asked.

They all walked out, their eyes on me the whole time as they left the room.

"So tell me Melissa, the truth, what did you see? What were you running from?" the doctor asked again.

Suddenly it dawned on me, "What's your first name?" I said quickly, eyeing him suspiciously. His last name is Riddle.

"Why, aren't you a curious one, but my name is Jon. Why the question?" he laughed.

"No reason…" I answered back, Jon Riddle. "Do you have any relatives named Tom?"

His faced made the slightest movement, but he quickly composed himself. "Why are you asking this Melissa?"

"Because Tom Riddle attacked me last night, and he is responsible for the deaths of my two friends."

"Tom Riddle?" His voiced cracked. "Are you sure?"

I was suddenly alarmed, "Yes…why?"

The doctor took a deep breath before he said, "That's my older brother."

"WHAT?" I screamed, "GET A WAY FROM ME!"

"Melissa, calm down." Dr. Riddle yelled back.

"_Yes Melissa, calm down. You do not want to anger my brother." _his voice spoke in my head.

I screamed bloody murder.

The Doctor took me by the shoulders, "Melissa! What is it? What's going on?"

"_Don't tell him Melissa." Voldemort's voice rang._

"Vo…Voldemort's…his voice is in my head." I splurted out quickly.

"_MELISSA! YOU FOOL." _His anger gave me a pounding headache.

"Voldemort?" the doctor repeated.

"Hello Brother, long time no see." this time Voldemort's voice wasn't in my head. He was here.

Oh. My. God.


	2. History of Riddles

Voldemort's Nightmare

Chapter 2 - History of Riddles

_"Voldemort?" the doctor repeated._

_"Hello Brother, long time no see." this time Voldemort's voice wasn't in my head. He was here._

_Oh. My. God._

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Person POV<strong>

"Tom?" Jon asked, appalled at the snake-like, blue-skinned man in front of him. "What...what happened to you?"

"I like it actually," Voldemort responded, ignoring his brother's reference to calling him by his old, lesser name. "It fits my image, perfectly." and to prove his point, he glared at Melissa who cried out and cowarded underneath her blankets.

Melissa was terrified, absolutely terrified. She couldn't believe he found her so quickly, and she couldn't believe that him capturing her wasn't a nightmare, but that it really happened. Her heart was racing and her breathing was ragged.

"How have you been Jon? A doctor now?" Voldemort asked out of politeness, least out of genuine interest. He could care less about his inadequate brother who dropped magic all together like a farmer would pluck a weed. The two Riddle brothers hadn't seen one another in 15 years.

"Yes, and you?" Jon felt similar, feeling as though he had to ask back even though he feared the answer. Although Jon had stopped using magic, he was up to date with the world news of the magic community. He knew how terrible his brother was, Jon knew how cruel Tom could be to his enemies. Jon went pale at the thought of what his own blood brother could do to him if he made the wrong move, or said the wrong thing.

"I won't harm you brother." Voldemort easily read his brothers mind and decided to extinguish some of his fears. "But I am here for Melissa," hearing her name, Melissa screamed and begged not to be, but he continued as if he hadn't heard her. "and if you try to stop me, then I will harm you."

Jon swallowed loudly before saying, "Why do you want her so much? What has she done to require all of your attention?"

Voldemort sighed, he knew his almost-muggle brother would question him. He clenched his fist in frusteration, but kept it from view. "She made a deal with me and I am here to collect my dues."

"Please! Please no!" Melissa sobbed, her entire thin body shaking in desperation.

Voldemort smirked, taking a step closer to Melissa. She belt out a blood-curtling scream, Jon winced but Voldemort wasn't even phased by it.

He lifted his wand slowly, meaningfully at Melissa. _"Obscuro!"_

Melissa's sight vanished as fast as one could blink. She gasped and touched her face with her hands. Her eyes were covered by a dark material and as hard as she tried she couldn't take it off. She groaned in frusteration, suddenly the last thing Melissa heard was, "Muffliato!"

At first she didn't understand what happened, it was as if she had gone deaf. And temporarily, she had. Melissa soon realized this, and assumed it was Voldemort's doing. She contemplated freaking out, or waited to see what was to come of this. Melissa heard felt herself speaking, but she screamed in frusteration. So, she did the latter. Melissa laid back down, plopping her head on her pillow and wrapping the blanket around her.

The two Riddles brothers watched Melissa until she had laid down and presumably fell asleep.

Jon looked at his brother, warily, with a confused expression. "If you hadn't stopped using magic you would know what those two easy spells were." Voldemort snapped, angry at his brother's bortrayal.

"You know why I stopped Tom." Jon said quietly, looking away.

"Oh? I don't think I do," Voldemort sneered. "And do not refer to me as Tom. I am no longer him! You may _only _call me 'the Dark Lord'."

"Remember Taylor?" Jon said through clenched teeth.

"Oh yes, now I remember," Voldemort said...

(_(_) (_|_) (_)_)

Jon was married to a beautiful witch named Taylor, with three children. Jon and Tom both shared an excellent skill at magic, and like his brother, Jon also had a dark side to him. One late evening Jon got home from work very angry and stressed over the events that took place during the day. He ran his own business and at the time it wasn't going very well. At home, Taylor had been fighting with the kids to do their homework, chores, and to stop fighting with each other.

Jon stormed inside, throwing his briefcase against the wall. He could hear his wife yelling at his kids who were yelling back. He started shouting for them to shut up but they refused and continued on their own battle.

He went upstairs and with magic tore open the door.

"Petrificus Totalus!" he screamed. His wife and three kids frozen like a soldier, stared at him in shock. His shoulders shook uncontrollably. Anger kept rising within him like a volcano, and eventually it burst...

No matter what spell, or curse, it couldn't bring back his wife and kids. He couldn't remember doing it, he couldn't remember forcing his children to watch their father murder their mother in the most brutal ways imaginable.

When he woke up, or was aware again there was blood everywhere. On him, on the ceiling, furniture! It was then we he noticed several dead bodies laying around him.

The guilt overwhelmed Jon, and it was his brother, Tom who found him several days later. Tom carried his devistated brother to his home where the house elfs washed Jon and laid him in a warm bed. From that day on, he swore to never use magic again.

(_)_) (_|_) (_(_)

That was 15 years ago and to this day, he is still baffled by his actions that night.

"Come on Jon, bad things happen." Voldemort said, interrupting his brother's nightmares.

"Its different_ dark lord_. You have never had a wife and kids! You've never woken up to see them dead beneath you. You've never had to live with this guilt of not knowing why for 15 years!" Jon yelled vehementaly. Voldemort was taken aback for a second, he hadn't seen this side of his dear brother since he found him in a pool of his family's blood.

"I killed our parents by accident." the Dark Lord admitted. Jon's jaw dropped.

"You did? I thought you killed them on purpose because Dad was a muggle and once he found out mom had cheated his feelings for her he-" Jon started,

"I know what happened..." Voldemort interrupted.

Jon ran his hair through his hands, "How?"

"After Mother left all distraught I confronted Father. He refused to see me, refused to talk to me," Tom explained. "and I finally just snapped... similar to you."

Lord Voldemort realized he was opening up to a side of him he promised never to resurface - ever. He cleared his throat, and pointed his long white wand at the sleeping girl. "_Finite."_

She woke up with a bang as her sound and eye sight returned to her.

Her face dropped when she realized where she was and who was in the room with her.

Melissa was about to beg again when the Dark Lord uttered one word. "_Stupefy."_

She was thrown backwards, hitting the wall with her head before landing on the ground unconcious from the spell.

Without a word out load, Melissa is pulled up in the to the air by an invisible force. Voldemort uses his wand to carry her through the door.

"Tom!" Jon shouts, getting his attention.

The Dark Lord clenches his teeth in annoyance. "_What?"_

"Will I ever see you again?"

Voldemort didn't say anything and just left with Melissa floating in the air infront of him.

Once the two of them were at a fair distance from Dr. Jon Riddle, Voldemort released the hold on Melissa and he apparated them back to his mansion many miles away. He carried Melissa into his bedroom and laid her gently on his large bed. He dressed her into proper pajama's and tucked her in.

He left the room and muttered the _Colloportus _spell.

The Dark Lord left for his office several floors away to go over his visit with his brother. It raised feelings in him that he hadn't thought of since the death of his parents.

It made him feel weak and vulnerable. He called his servants through the dark mark.

"Lucious. Do you have a slave ready?" He said without looking up at his blonde survant.

"Yes my lord." Malfoy said, bowing low. Thrilled that the dark lord had called him for a slave.

"Go. Bring her to me." The Dark Lord commanded, waving his hand.

And with his permission to leave, Lucious apparated back to his mansion to make his Dark Lord pleased.


End file.
